1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a matrix substrate and a liquid crystal display device having a matrix substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In nowadays, an equipment having TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) is able to display FHD (Full High Definition) images, and its resolution has reached 1920×1080. Some other equipments can support higher display demands, for example, an equipment having 3D display effect can support QFHD (Quad Full High Definition) display effect. It means that the definition can reach 3840×2160 or 4000×2000 such that 4 FHD images can be displayed on a single screen.
However, in contrast to FHD, when the frame rate is 60 Hz or 120 Hz, QFHD has only ½ or ¼ effective charging time to charge pixel electrodes. Conventionally, two scan lines of the matrix substrate can be turned on simultaneously and the number of data lines can be increased correspondingly in order to compensate for the above-mentioned short effective charging time. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram showing a part of matrix substrate according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the matrix substrate comprises a plurality of pixels 11. Each pixel 11 comprises a pixel electrode 101 and a thin film transistor 102. The scan line G01 and G02 are tuned on/off at the same time. The data lines D01 and D02 are positioned on both sides of pixels 11 corresponding to a same row. Two scan line G01 and G02 are electrically connected to the data lines D01 and D02 through TFTs 102 of the pixels 11. When the scan lines G01 and G02 are turned on at the same time, the charging time of the pixel electrode 101 can be increased.
However, if the effective charging time becomes ¼ of ordinary charging time, three scan lines need to be turned on simultaneously and three data lines should be correspondingly positioned around the pixels corresponding to a same row. If the data lines are arranged as straight lines, the data lines may cross the pixel electrodes of pixels to interfere with the pixel electrodes of pixels.